


Sanders Sides Prompts and One Shots

by thesympatheticvillain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Universe, Choking, Drinking, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, mindscape, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesympatheticvillain/pseuds/thesympatheticvillain
Summary: Prompt:Remus ship + College!AU + Friends to Lovers + "I let you mooch off of my Netflix and this is how you repay me?"Pairings: DukexietyWord Count: 1398Warnings: Drinking, Sexual innuendo/jokes (typical Remus stuff), mild swearing, illegal movie streaming
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 29
Kudos: 41





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Remus ship + College!AU + Friends to Lovers + "I let you mooch off of my Netflix and this is how you repay me?"
> 
> Pairings: Dukexiety  
> Word Count: 1398  
> Warnings: Drinking, Sexual innuendo/jokes (typical Remus stuff), mild swearing, illegal movie streaming

“I am _this_ close to banning you from hosting movie nights, Vee.” Remus draped himself wildly over the arm of the chair in which he was sitting, holding out his fingers and dramatically measuring the smallest gap he could manage to see through.

“You’re the one who suggested coming here, Remus.” Virgil drawled back at him. Remus grinned as Virgil continued to clumsily click through yet another sketchy streaming site trying to find a version of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ that didn't have Mandarin subtitles or French audio. “You knew how janky my set up is before we came here.”

“Well, yeah. I know, but I thought it was at least functioning.” Remus lifted a bottle to his lips as he rolled his eyes. He glanced down at Virgil with a grin. “Forgive me for wanting to have a drink somewhere between finals hell week and the actual hell of having to see my family for Christmas.” Remus snorted. “Senior year sucks.”

Virgil sighed as his most recent link started barking at him in what he assumed was Russian. He groaned and clicked out of the screen before taking a long drink from the bottle next to him. Remus almost giggled out loud as Virgil shivered at the bitter taste. He knew all too well that the bitter flavor never sat well with Virgil even if he pretended otherwise. Remus thought about offering him something sweeter, but it seemed like wasted effort. Soon, Virgil would be buzzed enough to stop caring about how it tasted and they could save the good stuff for a better night.

“We could have drank at your place.” Virgil looked over his shoulder at him with a disdainful look in his eyes.

“And have to listen to the guys next door going at it like rabbits?” Remus droned with a grin on his face. “I don't think so. Despite the technical difficulties, your apartment's still the better choice.”

“Well then, stop complaining about—”

“Listen, Virgil,” Remus interrupted, pulling the bottle in his hand from his lips. He paused, letting the alcohol settle as he pointed down at his friend. He paused and his cheeks warmed as Virgil finally came into better focus.

_God, he's cute when he’s about to pull his hair out—_

Remus paused.

_Not to mention, I wouldn’t mind him pulling my hair—_

He nearly had to shake his head to rid himself of the thought. He looked back up to Virgil, who seemed to be waiting or him to collect himself.

_He’s my best friend._

Those kinds of thoughts would only get him into trouble, so instead, he cocked his head, pointing down at Virgil as he teased him. “I'll stop complaining when there's a movie playing.”

Virgil rolled his eyes dramatically. “Well, then you figure this out, because I’m about to—"

“Fine.”

“What?” Virgil looked back at him in confusion.

Remus set down his drink and flung himself forward. He felt himself slide haphazardly out of the chair and slither up to Virgil. Wrapping a hand around Virgil’s shoulder, he leaned against Virgil’s back to steady himself as he cleared the search bar.

_He's so warm. I could just stay this close forev—_

“What are you—” Virgil interrupted his thoughts as he started to type. “Wait, Remus—I don't have Netflix—”

Shaking the drunk, pining thoughts from his mind, he gave a quick chuckle. Not able to help himself. He smiled a little wider as Virgil squirmed from the feeling of his deep voice resonating on his back. “Well duh, Doom and gloom. That's why we're using mine.”

“Oh, you don't have to do that—” Virgil tensed and leaned forward, watching him closely.

“Like hell I don’t.” Remus tapped away, lazily filling in his information. He hit the enter button with a dramatic flourish, gesturing for Virgil to find the movie. “Some of us would actually like to watch a movie tonight.”

Virgil blushed, looking over at him. “I don't want to take advantage of you because I can't afford—”

“It's not taking advantage of me if I give consent, Vee.” Remus growled, leaning so close, he nearly tipped Virgil over. “And trust me, I'm a ready and willing particip—”

“Alright, alright. Shut up now, please." Virgil cringed, pushing him away. Remus giggled, reluctantly pulling away from Virgil. “It's fine, my little emo dream. If this is how you've been living your life, I'll happily share my Netflix with you. No one else except Roman and I are on the account anyway. You might as well use it.”

Virgil blinked. “Really? You’re just going to let me keep it on here?”

“For realsie, my dark-eyed doom.” Remus leaned on his shoulder. “You’re part of the family.”

Virgil snorted and Remus beamed a crooked grin up at him. “Given what you’ve said about them, I don't know if that's a compliment.”

“Nah. Forget them. Blood don’t mean anything.” Remus slurred, almost more tired than buzzed as he leaned on Virgil’s warm shoulder. “You’re real family, Vee.”

Virgil paused, looking down at him with a cheeky smile. “Aww, Re. You really like me.”

Remus rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. “Don't let it go to your head, Nightmare on—” Remus paused, trying to parse through his muddled thoughts. “—whatever street you live on.”

Virgil giggled as he scrolled through the endless screen of movies.

_Why's he gotta have such a pretty laugh—_

“Come on, Re. Don't fall asleep on me now.” Remus smiled stupid as Virgil helped him to his feet and dragged him over to the couch. Abandoning their drinks, they stumbled over and dropped down into the soft cushions. Virgil sighed as Remus leaned on into his shoulder as Virgil propped his laptop on his knees.

Virgil curled close to him as the first bars of the familiar bars of ‘This is Halloween' played quietly through the laptop speakers.

“Hey, Re?”

“Yeah?” Remus grunted, smiling as he looked up into his sparkling, light brown eyes—

_Stop doing this—_

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Remus stared up at him in shock, barely even reacting as Virgil buried his face into Remus’ shoulder.

_Did he just—_

“It'scoolifyoudon'twantto—” Virgil muttered quickly, his voice muffled by Remus’ shirt. “We definitely can forget I said anything. I—

“No, Vee. Uh—” Remus felt his cheek s grow warm as he turned his head down to where Virgil was buried in his shoulder. “I, uh—I want to, Hot Topic.”

Virgil lifted his head up. He pushed his hair out of his eyes with a coy smile. “Aww, Re, you think I'm hot.”

“Oh yeah,” Remus growled. “An absolute fricking hottie—”

“Re—” Virgil blushed as Remus nuzzled into him. A moment passed before Remus finally settled, but when he did, Virgil smiled, staring into Remus' eyes as he slowly set his laptop aside. Gently, he reached a head to Remus’ cheek and leaned in close.

Remus' heart jumped when their lips connected. His soft hand brushed against the top of Remus jaw and he inhaled, breathing in Virgil’s breath. Subtle hints of beer mixed with Virgil’s raspberry chapstick in a way he couldn’t imagine would be appealing any other time, but right now, he couldn't get enough of it. He leaned forward, softly resting his hand at the base of Virgil’s neck. Each moment felt like an eternity as he tasted Virgil’s soft lips, and yet, he almost couldn't resist whining as Virgil pulled away with a deep breath. Virgil giggled, tapping his fingers on Remus’ leg happily. Remus didn’t miss the way Virgil’s eyes lit up as he looked down at him.

“So,” Remus flashed Virgil the widest shit-eating grin he could manage as he rested his chin on Virgil’s shoulder. “I let you mooch off my Netflix and this is how you repay me?”

Virgil smirked down at him, enjoying the way Remus shivered as Virgil’s hair brushed Remus' face. “Don't act like you’re mad about it.”

“Mad about it?” Remus exhaled sharply. “Not at all! But I've got Hulu, Spotify—I'll share whatever you want if this is what happens—”

Virgil giggled a Remus wrapped his arms around him and he curled comfortably into Remus' chest. He cuddled around his best friend settling in for the night as lilting music played from Virgil’s laptop. Remus took a long breath. He was in total disbelief, but he was happy and wonderfully, wonderfully warm.


	2. Choking in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt - "Logic is no longer needed in Thomas's career, and becomes more limited, with wires now around him and getting closer to fading away, Logan looks back at old memories and try desperately to get Thomas to listen to him, again"
> 
> The prompt for this is based on the animatic, "Wires" by Anna Midnight, which I highly recommend watching before reading :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=VyyUjQvlrJc
> 
> Characters: Logan, Remus  
> Word Count: 2769  
> Chapter Warnings: Heavy Angst, Choking, Self-Esteem Issues/Self-Deprecation, Injuries, Dark but Not Unsympathetic sides, Abandonment, Self-Harm, Angst with an okay(?) ending  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

_I can’t breathe._

_Hours._

_How many hours?_

_I've been here for so long._

Logan's lungs ached. On his knees, he hung his head. The weight of his head pulling against the thick rubber cable around his neck, making it even harder to breath. He stayed there for a moment, swaying as he ignored the voice in the back of his mind screamed for air.The voice became increasingly persistent until he was forced to raise his head as the edges of his vision blurred.

_It doesn't matter._

Thick wires cut deep into his wrists, a solemn comfort that he was even alive. The fading had started hours ago, starteing in the tips of his fingers and slowly claiming his body. He held up his hand. The translucent appearance of his digits a metaphorical punch to the gut as he jerked his head, the wire around his neck tightening like a noose.

_I'll do you all a favor and spare you my company._

If he'd known the words would be some of his last, he would have chosen a subject more interesting to lecture on than Peter Singer's take one Effective Altruism. He could have talked about anything. Astronomy, chemistry—The others barely acknowledged his contributions as it stood. The topics may not have been relevant, but at least he would have been able to choose the lesson.

_His last lesson._

Logan whimpered as the thick wire tightened around his neck, cutting into the already raw skin. He wheezed a stiff breath against the heavy piece of rubber threatening to crush his windpipe.

_Not that it would have had an impact on any of them.  
_

The piles of dust scattered across the floor around him remained a stark reminder that his words fell flat on the ears of those he most needed to hear them. Thomas—His friends—

_If that's even what they consider me at this point._

After all, he was here. No one had noted his absence in the hours he'd been gone.

_Why would they?_

Clearly, his words were so unnecessary they should simply be skipped. He growled breathlessly in frustration as the binds around his wrists pulled taut. His arms were stretched out, pulled upward like some sort of sick marionette hanging limply on his knees. He glared into the empty space around him. His ‘room' as the others loved to refer to their personal corners of Thomas' mind. His room. The awe-inspiring place had once been full of chemistry books and stars and all the little things that made Thomas curious. Logan had been collecting them since Thomas was a child, but it was gone, turned to piles of dust around his room as Thomas' search for knowledge fall further and further out of his mind.

_Unimportant._

_Just like him._

He couldn’t help the sick smirk on his face as the wires tightened once more around his throat, jerking his head upright. He swallowed a shallow breath, barely drawing oxygen as his airway strained to remain open.

_Unwanted._

Logan snarled bitterly as memories surfaced forcefully in his mind.

_Not that any of you care, but I am unharmed—_

_I'll do you all a favor and spare you my company—_

His own words from this video echoed in his mind as he choked on his own breath. Only Patton had objected, but his protests were weak and quickly forgotten. If one thing was clear, it was that his contributions were neither wanted, nor needed anymore.

_They'll finally get what they've wanted all along—_

Logan groaned as the wires pulled on his wrists and his shoulders ached, barely holding place in the sockets against the strain of the heavy cords threatening to pull him to pieces.

_His life was a small price for them to pay for him to finally be silenced._

Roman wouldn't have to shut him up when he started rambling anymore. Virgil wouldn't have the added stress of convincing him that Thomas' fears were valid. Patton wouldn't have to feign the moral obligation of treating him like an equal, like he actually had a seat at the table. Thomas—Logan choked back a sob—Thomas wouldn't have to feel guilty about pursuing what actually made him happy.

_This is for the best._

_After all, I already see how worthless my life had become—_

Logan’s head jerked up at the sound of a sinister snicker. “Well, well, well—Look who's wandered a little too far from the light. I didn't take you for the bondage type, teach.”

He watched as Remus stepped out of the shadows, a menacing grin on his face as he approached. Logan scowled as Remus kicked through the piles of dust, scatter the last remnants of the things he once loved. “What are you doing here, Remus?”

“What am _I_ doing here?” Remus cackled maniacally. “Oh, no, no, no. The better question is what are _you_ doing on the dark side?”

“The dark—” A cry past Logan’s lips as the wires around his wrist jerked once more, dislocating his right shoulder. He groaned, daggers in his eyes as he glared at Remus. “You know what?”

Remus tilted his head at Logan, a show of mock concern as he brushed through yet another pile of dust.

“Fuck your questions.” Logan spat. “Leave me alone. The least the rest of you owe me is to let me fade away in peace.”

“You ought to watch that mouth of yours or you're going to disappoint the cardigan-clad killjoy. Besides, what are you going to do about it?” Remus giggled as Logan glared, stepping forward and waving his hand through Logan’s phantom limb. “Ghost me?”

Fire burned in Logan’s eyes as he stared at Remus, knowing he was helpless. Trapped, as Remus walked free to do as he pleased.

“So, nerdy wolverine,” Logan looked up as Remus leaned close to his face. “What happened to my invite to the pity party?”

“This isn't my doing,” Logan hissed, losing steam. “Thomas’ subconscious is pulling me back. I—I've outlived my purpose.”

“Pulling you back seems like an understatement. It looks to me like you’re about to be pulled to shreds—” Remus smirked, leaning against the wall behind him nonchalantly. “—and don’t get me wrong. I’m all about watching Thomas' mind tear you into little pieces, but you’re supposed to be pretty important for the big guy, right? Seems to me like Thomas is supposed to need you more than those other dorks on the light side.”

Logan gritted his teeth. “Clearly, you’re mistaken. They are managing perfectly well without me.”

“Oh, now I do sense a little bitterness.” Remus purred. “Maybe he's not so resigned as he looks.”

“Your point is null, Remus. My existence is of little consequence to anyone and the subconscious has made its decision.” Logan wheezed numbly, tears in his eyes as he tried to move his fingers, desperately hoping they were still there. “This is happening, whether I want it to or not.”

"Oh, I don't know." Remus mused absently. "I don't think all of that is true."

“What?” Logan strained painfully against the thick cord around his neck to turn his head to catch a glance at Remus.

“I wouldn’t say no one wants you around.”

Logan swallowed painfully, dropping his gaze in shame as tears brimmed in his eyes. “The others—”

“Screw the others.” Remus smirked as Logan stared a him. “I meant me.”

Logan froze, temporarily stunned as his limbs went limp in their binds. “You—you want me around?”

“Now, don't get all sappy on me, teach, but the others aren't as much fun to play with. They roll over to easy.” Remus wiggled his eyebrows at him and giggled as Logan stared blankly at him. “Not you though. You gave me a run for my money last time, and—and we made a good team. Didn't we?”

“What?” Logan winced as Remus raised a hand to his neck, staring at the wires digging into his skin. His fingertips brushed the edge of the wire's tight grip and the red, raw skin burned painfully at his touch, but the contact—the contact felt nice.Tears streaked down his face as emotions welled in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched so gently.

“We may have opposed each other, but really that was the only way to get through to Thomas and it worked.” Remus sighed, and Logan could see the sadness in his eyes as he pulled his hand back, looking into Logan's eyes. “I couldn't have done that without you. The rest of them would never have seen past the darkness in me.”

Logan stared blankly down at Remus for a long moment, before his purpose kicked in. “The others are unnecessary blinded by their narrow view of moral. The concepts of light and dark are arguably meaningless. Assigning actions as good or evil only serves our biases and our internal need for affirmation of our own moral value—” Logan nearly bit down on his tongue as Remus raised an eyebrow at him. “—I'm sorry. I'm rambling.”

“I didn’t stop you, teach." Remus smirked. "I would gladly listen to you ramble about light and dark for hours.”

Logan blinked in surprise. For the first time in a long time, he actually believed someone was genuinely interested in his thoughts. He stared blankly at Remus until another tight squeeze of the wires caused his vision to blur. His head swayed, the lack of oxygen contributing to his fading consciousness.

“Unfortunately, I don't think we have the time right now.” Remus glanced at him nervously. “The subconscious has nearly claimed you."

“It's too late.” Logan wheezed, tears streaming down his face as he prepared for the mysterious edge of Thomas' mind to pull him apart.

“The subconscious could have just taken you.”

“What?”Logan cracked his eyes open at Remus' solemn whisper, nearly hyper ventilating from the strain to pull in enough oxygen to keep him conscious.

“You could have disappeared on the light side, but it brought you here.” Remus looked up at the wires trailing infinitely into the mind palace above them.

Logan wearily stared up at him, black oblivion tugging at his vision as his head swayed. “So?”

“So, do you want to live, Logan?” Logan barely felt as Remus grabbed his collar.

Logan wheezed, exhaustion hanging onto his body as the pain intensified.

“I need an answer, Logan.”

Logan closed his eyes, oblivion pulling at him as he whispered breathlessly. “Yes.”

“Alright,” Logan felt Remus drop his collar as he took a step back. “Forgive me for this.”

“Wha—” Logan’s statement was cut off as Remus' knuckles connected with his temple. His head was jerked to the side and the welts on his neck burned like fire from the sudden movement.

"Time to taste what you’re made of, Lo!”

Logan’s head jerked up as he lurched forward furiously. White hot rage surged through his veins as he bit bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

_What kind of sick bastard punches someone as they're dying._

His hands hung loosely at his sides as he screamed at Remus. “You piece of—What are you trying to do to—”

_Wait. Loosely?_

The realization lasted only a moment before a second fist connected with his cheekbone. All rational thought left his mind as fury filled his being and he lunged forward at Remus. He cried out as his dislocated shoulder connected with Remus' chest, toppling him over. He gasped as he hit the ground and pain lit up across his body as his bruises and welts all connected with the ground with a loud thud.

“Shit, Lo. You knocked the breath right out of me.” Logan could hear the sounds of Remus shuffling next to him. “Hold on. I've got you.”

Logan felt Remus roll him over and he moaned in pain at the forced movement as his back settled on the cold ground.

“I know, Lo, but I've got to set your arm before you do some permanent damage.” Remus whispered gently. “Are you ready? On 3. 1—2—”

Logan's vision went white as pain shot through his body and his consciousness faded briefly. No times seemed to pass, but as he opened his eyes a moment, he found himself curled in Remus' arms. A quick glance down revealed that creative side had used his signature green sash to fashion a makeshift sling for his arm. He stared down at the gentle attention Remus had shown him and he couldn’t help but smile.

_Brilliant—_

Logan cut off his thought with a sudden gasp. His uninjured hand shot to his neck, feeling—nothing. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up to Remus. “ The wires. Th-they’re gone.”

_I'm free._

“Sorry about the black eye I gave you to get you out of there.” Remus smirked as Logan looked up from his shaking hands, running his free hand through his hair as he looked away evasively as Logan stared at him. “I normally try to get permission before I get rough, but—”

“You did that for me.” Logan's mouth hung open as he traced the deep indents in his arms where the wires had constricted his wrists.

Remus shrugged. “It wasn't noth—"

Logan sucked in a breath, going limp with the realization that someone cared enough to intervene. “It most certainly is something, Remus. Those wires—they've bound me for years. I don't think I even remember a time when they weren't—” Logan clenched his teeth, feeling the wet streaks mix with the blood from his lip running down his face. The realization of what just happened hit him all at once and he choked back a sob. “You saved my life.”

“Nah,” Remus brushed him off. “You did all the real work. Everyone’s got a little light and dark in ‘em, right? I just antagonized that little spark of anger in you until you went full Mr. Hyde to your usual Dr. Jekyll. A little push and the dark side accepted you.”

Logan blinked in shock as realization struck him. He dropped his gaze to the ground as he considered the days' events. "I'm a dark side now. Aren't I?"

"What happened to the idea that light and dark are arguably meaningless, nutty professor?" Remus giggled before turning serious. “Don't worry. You're not stuck with me. The subconscious’ grip on you is gone if you want to go back—”

“Don't make me go back, Re.”

Remus stared at Logan pleaded up at him. “Lo, you can stay, if you want, but Virgil’s gone. I'm pretty sure Janus checked out after the last vid. It's just me down here and I snore—”

“Remus, in the last ten minutes, you've shown me more humanity than any of the others have in years,” Anger flashed in Logan's eyes as he slowly straightened to his feet, glancing around the room. The piles of dust were gone, revealing a polished concrete floor, a blank canvas. “It all makes sense now.”

“What does” Remus paused and watched as Logan stood. With a devilish smirk, he brushed off the the dust of his shirt. The last remnants of the his empathy fading into oblivion.

_Emotions. I always knew they were simply a nuisance._

“I couldn’t help Thomas from the light side. The rules, the niceties…They were preventing me from fulfilling my purpose. I need to be more forceful. More persistent. More angry” Logan looked up to see the night sky above them, an illusion of the mind palace and the beginning of a new chapter. A bitter smile spread across Logan's face as the dark clouds swirled above them, allowing only a sprinkling of stars to show through. “Don't you see, Remus? I need to _make_ them listen. I need to make _Thomas_ listen.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. “You’re actually staying?”

A mischievous smile spread across Logan’s face as he watched items creep slowly up out of the floor, his room now feeling much like he'd had before. A desk, a globe. The room filled to the brim with bookshelves. Everything returned to his room just like before was except—a little darker, a little colder and about as welcoming as the sinister smile spreading across his face. “Yes, I think I'm going to get comfortable here, Remus.”

Remus matches his smile, giggling manically. “Ah yes, Lo. Let's burn this place to the ground!”

_Free. Free at last._

Logan chuckled, smiling at the wonderful man beside him. “Yes, Re, let's do just that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that Logan angst though lol
> 
> Thanks to IKnowYouIWalkedWithYouOnceOpomADream for the prompt. I hope you like the direction I took it <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Feel free to submit a prompt via comment or @the-sympathetic-villain on tumblr :)


	3. Chaos Reigns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Light Sides react to Logan becoming a dark side.This chapter is a continuation of the AU from Chapter 2 of my One-Shots inspired by the animatic, "Wires" by Anna Midnight.  
> Prompt from iheartsolangelo
> 
> Characters: Patton, Virgil, Roman, Janus, Logan, Remus  
> Word Count: 2955  
> Chapter Warnings: Food, All of the characters have some less than sympathetic moments, DarkSide!Logan, Horror Elements, Somewhat graphic description of rotting food/bugs, Spit/Wet Willy, Threats, Angst, Unwanted physical contact (non-sexual), Anger, Mentions of Death, Lashing out, Electric shock, Passing out, Swearing (Let me know if I missed anything!)

Patton bustled about the kitchen, shifting between his various dishes as he prepared dinner for his family. Warm, humid air carried the scent of his fresh, baked bread down the hallways of the mindscape and Patton smiled knowing the lovely scent would start to draw out its residents as they sensed dinnertime approaching.

“Virgil, could you please set the table?” Patton called out at the sound of a soft shuffling behind him. A soft groan behind him let him know that his shadowy friend had heard him.

“Why’s it always me that gets stuck with the chores, padre?” Virgil drawled grumpily. “Can't you get princey to contribute every once in a while?”

“Now, Virgil.” Patton started, pulling out his best dad voice. “You know we all have to do our part to contribute.”

“Yeah, right.” Virgil groaned, pulling his headphones back over his ears as he moved towards the cupboards. “When was the last time you saw Roman wash a dish?”

“Silence, foul demon.” Roman's voice echoed against the walls as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. “How dare you besmirch my royal name in my absence! Where is the honor in such a cowardly action?”

“Cute, princey." Virgil rolled his eyes, pulling a stack of plates from the shelf. “How about you defend your honor by taking these while I grab the silverware?”

“Oh, no.” Roman deflected his attempt to hand him the plates as he flitted over to Patton. “I can't do that.”

“—and why not?” Virgil let out an exasperated sigh as he brushed past Roman and dropped the plates on the table with a loud clattered.

“Why not?” Roman smiled, flipping his hands towards Virgil. “Well, because that’s peasants’ work, of course.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Now, boys.” Patton interrupted as he brought the steaming casserole to the table. “I need you to play nice at the dinner table.”

“Patton, this isn't fair.” Virgil muttered, gesturing to Roman’s smug expression as he stared at him across the table. “He's just standing there watching me work.”

“Patton asked you to set the table Virgil.” Janus' hiss made Virgil jump as the man came up behind him. “Surely the task is not too labor intensive for you to handle on your own.”

“It's about the principle, Janus.” Virgil muttered, slamming open the drawer as he grabbed the silverware. “He could be helping, but he's not.”

“And yet, by some miracle, you seemed to have finished all by yourself.” Janus drawled as Virgil set out the silverware on the table. “ _Outstanding.”_

“You’re the worst.”

“I do make an effort,” Janus replied dryly, frowning as Roman snickered from across the table. “but don’t worry, Virgil. Your complaints have been noted and Roman will be doing the dishes after we eat.”

“What?” Roman’s jaw dropped as Virgil’s face lit up. “Doing the dishes is twice the work of setting the table!”

Janus rolled his eyes, dropping into his seat at the table. “Well then, I guess you should have helped Virgil when you had the chance. Shouldn't you have, Roman?”

“I'm sorry, Janus.” Patton smiled empathetically as he came up behind Janus, leaning over to place the last steaming dish on the table. “I'm sure this wasn’t what you signed up for when you decided to move up here with us.”

“Oh, please.” Janus smirked up at Patton as Roman and Virgil took their seats. “Neither of them has started throwing food yet, so this is already a step up from handling Remus.”

“Good. I'm glad you’re fitting in okay, kiddo.” A smile twitched at the corner of Patton’s lips as he glanced around at his family. “Now, let's eat. I'm sure everyone is starving. Has anyone seen Logan?”

“Geek's been quiet for a few days.” Roman muttered impatiently. “He's probably in his room making a schedule for when Thomas is allowed to breathe.”

“Roman, be nice.” Patton chided him quietly. “Those kinds of words are hurtful.”

“Come on, pops.” Roman pressed. “You know the Microsoft Nerd can barely function when he's not micromanaging the rest of us. Guy sucks pretty hard sometimes.”

“I know Logan can be a little overbearing sometimes, but you still don’t get to call him names.”

Roman sighed, muttering under his breath. “I didn’t hear a disagreement in that statement.”

“Maybe I should go grab him—”

“Do you have to, Pat?” Virgil asked, absently sipping at his water. “Can’t deny it's been nice to eat a few meals without a lecture.”

“Both of you are done speaking until you can say something nice.” Janus snapped with a quick hand gesture, silencing them both simultaneously. “I don’t know what’s gotten into either of you but I've had enough of it.”

Patton shifted nervously, feeling an uneasy chill run up his spine as he took a step towards Logan’s room. “I'll be right back. I'm going to go get him.”

“Oh no, Patton.” The lights flickered and dimmed as an echo of Logan’s voice chilled the air, sending shivers down Patton’s spine. “I really think you should sit.”

All eyes turned to the head of the table as the air seemed to be sucked from the room, leaving them breathless as they stared at Logan. His now jet-black hair was perfectly gelled back. Not a hair was out of place as his eyes glimmered with a danger fire as he straightened the tie on his charcoal-grey suit.

Roman was the first to shake his shock, turning back to the rest of the table. “Will someone explain why the professor is trying to out-edgelord our own resident killjoy?”

“Lay off, princ—”

“Oh, Roman.” Logan’s threatening drawl filled the air with an ice-cold chill, stopping Virgil’s protest in its tracks. “You have such a pretty face. It's too bad you have to ruin the illusion with the words that come out of your mouth.”

Roman stalled for a moment. “We have the same face—”

Logan grimaced, sending a sudden shudder of fear straight to the hearts of the other sides. “Truly, what an awful, grating noise you make.”

The other sides watched in horror as a unsettling grin spread across Logan’s face as he held up his hand and snapped. In an instant, Roman jumped out of his seat knocking his chair back as he batted at his arms. The creative side immediately looked to Logan for mercy as a bright, red crystal crept up his arms but his eyes were cold as he ignored Roman’s pleas for help. Within moments, he was completely frozen in place, completely encased by the crystal.

“Would anyone else care to interrupt me?”

Logan stare turned to each of his former friends’ faces. Silence quickly dampened the room as his empty stare crept up into an unsettling smile.

“I thought not.” Logan continued in a hushed tone. “There are going to be some changes in the way Thomas operates and I don’t particularly care whether any of you like what I'm doing or not.”

Silence hung in the air between them for a long moment before Janus leaned forward on his elbows, bringing his hands together in front of him as he stared down Logan from across the table. “What about Thomas? Surely, you don't believe our creator is going to support your little coup.”

“I'm so glad you asked, Janus. I intend for keep Thomas distracted until it’s too late for him to change anything.” Logan’s white teeth glistened in the dim light as his dark eyes locked onto Janus. “Fortunately, I have a little help in that department.”

A sudden gasp and a shriek for Virgil and Patton respectively surrounded Logan on both sides as the room dropped into darkness. The darkness only lasted a few short seconds but reprieve did not follow as a subtle green light started to radiate from the table. Logan let out a hollow chuckle at Patton and Virgil’s horrified expression as their beautiful dinner turned to rot. Maggots curled in the casserole and the plate of vegetables Patton had spent so much time on oozed a steaming green liquid that seemed to be creeping closer to its maker as Patton edged away.

“Remus, enough.” Janus reached his hand up and snapped, expecting the illusion to fade away. The look of shock on Janus’ face was met with a knowing smirk from Logan across the table as the feast of horrors remained.

“Oooooh,” Remus cooed in Janus’ ear, coming out of the shadows. “Looks like the dirty light-sider doesn't have control of me anymore.”

“Don't underestimate me.” Janus scoffed nonchalantly as Remus leaned over his shoulder. “Controlling you was always about more than just my powers.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus purred into Janus' neck. “If that was true, could I do this?”

Janus flinched as Remus popped his pointer finger in his mouth before shoving it in Janus' ear, still glistening with spit. “Remus, you undignified ball of waste. I’ll kill—"

“Don't touch him.” Logan’s calm voice distracted Janus' rage as he attempted to shove Remus away.

Remus smirked as Janus hesitated, side-eyeing Logan as he gauged the situation. The moment's hesitation drew a giggle from Remus. “Well, what do you know? I might like it when Logey-Bear gets possessive.”

“I'll give you a chance, Janus.” Logan stated plainly, rested his hands in his lap as he ignored Remus’ statements. “You still have the potential to be of use to me. Join us and you can spare yourself a lot of trouble.”

“I don't think so.” Janus stated, glaring at Remus as he stood up out of his chair. “In fact, I think I'll go have a word with Thomas about your actions and see what he thinks of your attempt mutiny.”

“That’s an unfortunate choice, but not unexpected one .” Logan smirked leaning back in his chair as he shared a knowing glance with Remus. “I'm sorry, Janus, but I forbid you from speaking to Thomas.”

Janus turned his cool gaze back to Logan. “Don’t play with me, Logan. I'm the only one with the power to prevent sides from reaching Thomas.”

“Not anymore. You should have taken my offer.” Logan sneered back at Janus as his eyes darkened and he raised a hand up in the air. “Look like this is a benched trial for you, Janus.”

Logan snapped his fingers and the others jumped as Janus let out a yelp. The logical side’s face was void of emotion as the wires that had bound him for so long jumped at his command, dragging a swearing Janus into the hallway.

“Patton, don't!”

Virgil’s worried voice drew Logan’s attention to Patton as he jumped out of his chair. Logan let out a long breath as Patton glanced back at him nervously.

“You’d do well to listen to Virgil, Patton.” Logan muttered darkly, lifting his eyes to Patton in a subtle warning. “Unless you want to share Janus' fate.”

“Why are you doing this to your friends?” Patton started to shake as he turned back to Logan’s vacant stare. “Logan, you’re better than this.”

“You’re not my friends.” Logan whispered, ignoring Patton taking a step back as if he'd struck him.

“Logan—”

“Keep my name out of your mouth.” Logan snapped, pushing his chair over as he rose to his feet. He stepped forward, looming over Patton as he backed into the wall. “I should never have given it to any of you."

Patton flinched, making himself smaller as Logan slowly raised a hand to his face.

“Don’t touch him—”

Logan glanced over his shoulder lazily as Remus shoved Virgil back down into his seat.

“Ah, ah—” Remus grinned, wrapping his hands around Virgil’s collar as the anxious side squirmed against him. “The adults are talking right now.”

“Logan, please.”

Logan turned his gaze back to Patton as his wide eyes lifted up to him.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Logan scoffed, tucking his hands in the pockets of his dark suit. “What exactly don’t I have to do?

“Hurt people, Lo.” Patton whispered, glancing around at the trail of destruction left in the new dark side's wake. “This isn’t you.”

“You’re wrong, Patton.” Logan muttered, taking a step forward as he crowded Patton into the wall. “This is necessary for my survival. Not that you would care about that.”

Patton whimpered as Logan hooked his chin with his finger, guiding his face up.

“I tried to be nice—to let everyone have their say, but I won't take your abuse any longer.” Logan let out a long breath as he leaned in, inches from Patton’s face. “I lost so much of myself to the rest of you that the subconscious tried to tear me apart.”

“Oh, Lo—” Patton’s expression softened as his eyes glistened in the dim light.

“I almost died, and not only were my so-called friends not there to save me, you were the ones who led me to the gallows.” Logan’s eyes glittered like fire and his face twisted into a snarl as a raspy laugh passed his lips at the sight of the sudden guilt on Patton’s face. “Congratulations. Your friend is dead and you were the one to kill him.”

“Logan, I'm so sorr—”

“Stop. Your apology is too little and too late, Patton.” Logan cut him off, baring his teeth at Patton as waves of anger radiated off of him. “Now, I've had enough of this conversation. So, if it’s all the same to you, I think we’re going to skip the rest of this dialogue.”

The lights flickered as his statement finished and in the blink of an eye, Patton was gone.

“Patton—No!” Virgil’s cry rang out behind him as Logan turned to watch him struggle in Remus arms. “What did you do to him?!”

“I sent him into his worst nightmare.” Logan muttered. His voice held a bitterness as he nonchalantly brushed off his sleeves.

“Which is what?” Virgil muttered, shuddering and squirming as Remus licked a long strip up his neck. “Get him off me—”

“No.”

“No? What the hell is wrong with you?” Virgil hissed as Remus pulled him to his feet, curling an arm around his waist to hold him in place. He hissed, spinning on Remus with bared teeth. “Why are you even helping him?”

“Are you kidding?” Remus ran a hand through Virgil’s hair as he breathed into emo's ear. “Dr. Doom is the most interesting thing to happen around here in years. Of course, I wanted in on that action."

Virgil let out a breathy whine, relenting to Remus' grip. “Just—Fine. Where’s Pat?”

“Our dear, pun-loving father figure is in a place of my own creation, deep in the outer regions of the imagination. He's wandering the forests of guilt.” Logan whispered with a sense of finality. “Now, if he was capable of growing a spine and confronting his own feelings, I might be worried he would simply walk free, but I think we both know he'll be walking in circles trying to help the lost souls in the trees forever.”

Virgil sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as Logan stepped toward him. “Where are you sending me?”

“Oh, Virgie.” Remus purred. “What makes you think you get to leave?”

“What?” Virgil blinked, looking up at Logan. “Y-you got rid of the others.”

“They've served their purpose, Virgil.” Logan smiled, feigning innocence as he ran his fingers along Virgil’s jaw. “You still have so much to give.”

“No.” Virgil muttered, staring at him incredulously. “I won't help you.”

“Don’t misunderstand me. I'm not giving you a choice.” Logan whispered, gripping his chin as he forced Virgil’s chin up. “In fact, you’ll only become more useful the harder you choose to fight me, so go ahead and resist with all your might. You’re nothing if not persistent, Virgil.”

“Why me?” Virgil’s shoulders slumped. “What could I possibly do for you?”

“Without Roman's dreams or Patton’s misguided attempts at morality, Thomas will need another reason to stay motivated.” Logan whispered, gripping Virgil’s collar as electricity flickered on his hand. “So, I think we're going to get those neurons firing and stir up a little panic. What do you think?”

Virgil’s eyes widened as the electricity crept up his body, pulling a groan from his lips as his body lit up in a blue light. His knees collapsed as the light flickered and faded, barely held up by Remus' arm wrapped around his torso.

“You won’t get away with this.” Virgil moaned, feeling his vision start to fade. “We won't let you hurt Thomas.”

Remus' giggle in his ear made his heart drop. “You better focus on surviving first, edgy boy.”

Virgil shivered, feeling himself sinking in Remus' arms.

“Don't worry, Virgil.” Logan’s ice-cold voice drew his attention up to the bitterness in Logan’s eyes. “At least I haven’t threatened to prohibit you from breathing yet.”

“I didn’t mean it, L—"

“Too little, too late.” Logan interrupted as Virgil’s eyes fluttered closed. Letting out a long sigh, he turned his eyes up to Remus with a devilish smile. “Are you ready, Remus?”

“You better believe it, white and nerdy.” Remus grinned, flipping Virgil over his shoulder. “I'm ready to wreak a little havoc on Tommy boy's brain.”

“Good.” Logan smiled as he straightened up, adjusting his glasses. “Then, we move on to phase two. Your particular set of skills will be essential for our plan to succeed."

Remus grinned. “That's a lot of fancy words for you to say you’re excited to see me fuck things up, teach.”

“Indeed.” Logan’s devilish grin widened as he glanced around the abandoned meal, letting out a chuckle as he turned to follow Remus as he carried Virgil out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have been working on my WIP's? Probably.  
> Am I still proud of how this came out? Absolutely.  
> Did I leave this open ended and now feel like I'm going to have to do more at some point? Yes...
> 
> Anyway, if you'd like to see more, comment below because it'll probably be a long time before I get back to this unless I know you guys actually want it and I'm especially interested if there's something specific you'd like to see in this AU. 
> 
> Feel free to leave other prompts in the comments as well. It may take me a while to get back to them, but I try to complete them all. As always, Kudos, comments and theories are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> My I'm going to try and keep all of my future prompts in one place. Submissions for prompts are welcome on my blog @the-sympathetic-villain. Feel free to submit anything you like there <3  
> My only restrictions are no romantic remrom and no ships with real people aka Thomas & Friends. Character!Thomas is welcome but I may decline depending on the prompt :)


End file.
